A Mutt's Life
by Crimson-Spiral
Summary: When the Omnitrix reacts to a random wish, Ben is turned into a familiar, four legged foul smelling alien. With no known way of changing back, he must face all the perils of a real dog or atleast try. What's a mutt to do? BenOc Rating may change
1. Of Muses and Wishes

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Ben 10, if I did would I be sitting here writing this?**

The story takes place in the _future_, in which Ben 10 is now known as Ben 10,000. So, what he's like 20-ish? Or something to that effect…

**A Mutt's Life**

Chapter 1: Of Muses and Wishes

"Ben, you're sure you're alright?" Gwen asked, concern dripping from every word.

Ben scoffed,

"Yeah, no alien scum could best me! I mean, _I am_ Ben Tennyson!" He finished haughtily.

"Of course you are." Gwen replied with a simple eye roll as she walked out of the room, "How could I possibly forget."

Ben waited with baited breath for the familiar click of the door closing before letting out a large groan; yeah he was fine if you called an overly large headache and a kink in the back fine.

By those standards, Ben was just peachy.

Sadly those standards didn't seem to apply to him because in all sincerity he was _not _fine, actually to add the cherry on top so to speak, not only did his body hurt but he wasn't exactly emotionally stable.

To put it bluntly Ben was beyond stressed, but he didn't complain, he really did enjoy his _job _and loved to fight villains and defend peace and blah blah blah, but only in controlled numbers. As of recently they, the villains that is, seemed to be coming up with stupid schemes every single day, didn't they have a life outside of trying to steal the omnitrix, robbing banks or, his favorite, taking over the world?

Ben let out a tired sigh; of course they didn't if they did he wouldn't be in such a depressed state of mind.

Ben managed to roll over, so that he had a clear view of the window.

"I wish I could just go somewhere and relax for awhile, with no cares and concerns. I wish someone would look after _me_ and protect _me_, instead of me always looking out for other people."

Ben chuckled; if that wasn't the weirdest thing he had ever said he didn't know what was.

His laughter was cut short as an odd feeling started bubble at the pit of his stomach and slowly made its way towards his throat and his mouth opened involuntarily and he blurted out,

"I wish I was a dog!"

Ben blinked; ignore the first statement that was definitely the most random and weirdest thing he had ever said. Of course he didn't want to be a dog!

He was extremely pleased that he was the only person in the room, or that would have made for some embarrassing blackmail. He tensed as he thought of all the horrible things someone could do with that information, well it wasn't that horrible but still, it would be an akward situation.

Though he did admit that he felt as if a great pressure had been lifted from him and his head didn't pound so mercilessly.

He gave a sleepy laugh and rethought his words,

'Like I would ever want to be a dog, their always in a submissive position and people always baby them, they don't even really do anything but sleep and eat and sleep…'

Soft snoring filled the once dark room, which now began to flood with intense green light as the omnitrix began to buzz and hiss while zooming through random pictures of aliens before halting on a specific and familiar form. The light magnified ten fold as did the sound before slowly dissipating leaving an empty silent room in its wake.


	2. Leave the Thinking to the Experts

A/N: I think I'm going to keep my chapters short, because longer chapters mean longer waits for updates and with school starting those would** really** be long waits.

And if you must have longer chapters make the text bigger. Ta-da, longer chapter!

* * *

Chapter Two: 

**Leave the Thinking to the Experts**

* * *

Ben was never a deep thinker and didn't plan to become one any time soon. 

He refused to think about the omnitrix buzzing noisily on his shoulder. He refused to think about the small area he was currently trapped in. And he definitely refused to think about Gwen and Grandpa Max.

_Grandpa..._

He released a thoughtful noise from the back of his throat and sat back on his haunches. His head hurt. He really didn't like thinking to much.

Ben let out a rough bark-like chuckle; if all he did was think than there would be hundreds, maybe even _**thousands,**_ of alien criminals roaming about the Earth reeking havoc on unsuspecting humans.

Yeah, **that's** why he jumped into battles head first. Not because he **couldn't **think, but because he didn't have to.

That was Gwen's job, anyways. To nag and be bossy and to think.

So Ben really didn't _need_ to think, because he had someone to do that for him.

Even if he never really listened to what she was telling him.

_Gwen..._

Ben frowned, so he lied. He **was** thinking about them. Well, Gwen. Not that he didn't care abou Grandpa Max, but because Gwen didn't know when to leave things in more capable hands.

_Like mine._

A small string of drool began to descend from his partly opened mouth; he was thinking again.

_Wonder what their doing..._

* * *

_..Back on Earth.._

Gwen flipped through the pages of her magazine aimlessly, before placing it down gently on the coffee table. She'd read that particular issue several times, and had memorized every pictures, every comment, and every name.

_Alien super hero, Ben Tennyson, single handedly rescues child from burning building._

Gwen scoffed, if she remembered correctly **he** was the one that set the building on fire in the first place. And single handedly, pshh, the litle girl was absolutely traumatized when she saw heatblast, and fainted when she saw XLR8.

_Single handedly my butt!_

Gwen sighed, maybe she should check on the idiot, who knows he might have wet the bed, again.

She smiled at the thought and stood up, strecthing. While making her way to Ben's room.

"Gwen, where are you going?" Max questioned, his eyes never straying from the machine he was tinkering with.

Gwen turned to look at him and frowned, he really was getting older, " I'm just going to check on Ben, and make sure he didn't destroy anymore sheets."

Max surpressed a chuckle, "Now, now, leave him alone he's had a rough day. And if you go in now I'll probably never finish this." He concluded, motioning toward the smoking machine.

Gwen sighed and flopped back on the couch. Her hand strecthed out toward the magazine and she began flipping through the pages, boredly.

* * *

Ben sneeezed for the umpteenth time. 

_Am I getting sick?_

He cleared the gills on his neck and shook his large head as he continued to replay the incident, involving his containment over and over again. In the end he came up with the conclusion that he was caught off guard.

Because, Ben Tennyson was never surprised.

Just a little shocked.

Hell, that alien catcher, or _whatever _**it** was, had come out of absolutely nowhere--although he still wasn't sure where nowhere was or how he even got here.

Though Ben wasn't happy to admit it, even to himself, he knew he had no chance against an alien as fast as...that one alien he used to ditch school, the really fast one...

_Umm..._

Wildmutt cocked his head to the side, an extremely concentrated air about him. The odd expression he was making earned him slight recognition from passing alien children being dragged around like rag dolls by their equally alien, and horribly annoyed parents.

Ben didn't notice, as he was much to busy trying to remember that aliens name...

Xcel or something like that. He had stopped naming his alien buddies after the first thousand, he still cared about them, but naming them could no longer be his top priority. Though he continued to take childish pleasure in transforming into random aliens and scaring the Azmuth out of his cousin.

Still, what was that aliens name! XL or Extra large... Ben scoffed now he was just getting ridiculus, but the name was on the tip of his toungue.

_Hmm._

But whatever the fact was the alien had startled him.

But he still was** not **surprised, he had definitely been through worse and had come out unscathed. Minus a few minor bruises nothing seriously damaged- except his pride.

Ben began to pace inside his electric container while staring at the rows of aliens moving back and forth, some of which stopped o examine him. He gave each on-looker a toothy grin and allowed massive amounts of drool to be sprayed on any alien that got within spitting distance.

After the first few dribble incidents no potential buyer cared to come close to the drool machine.

_Perfect._

Now all he had to do was wait for the Omnitrix to time out and he would be home free.

He would be waiting for a long time.

* * *

A/N: So five years later, its finally out! Had a small case of writters block...

* * *

Chapter Three: **Alien Birthday Gifts**

* * *

Preview: 

A hand reached out gingerly, and began rub the top of the four legged creatures head.

"So, what do you think? Pretty cool, right?"

"Ah, yeah. But one question?" The female alien muttered, watching as a pool of saliva began to form on her carpet.

"Yes?"

"What is it?"


	3. An Alien's Birthday Gift

A/N: Finally updated. And I have sooo much repition it's annoying, forgive me? Also I'm not sure what to the name the female character so suggestions anyone? But I'm just going to start by callling her, Celina.

Disclaimer: Don't own Ben 10 _anything_, which makes me sad... :(

* * *

A Mutt's Life 

Chapter Three: **An Alien's Birthday Gift**

* * *

The shop keeper stared at the motionless vulpimancer, and jabbed the beast with a long pointy stick for the fifth time. He began to swear and sweat profusely hoping that the ugly thing wasn't dead, seeing as he had just sold it. 

"Is this normal?" The young buyer questioned from behind him.

"Um, yeah of course. Vulpimancers are always sleeping," The shopkeeper laughed nervously,"Yeah that's all they do eat, sleep, shit, and drool!"

The man didn't laugh, and just gave the shopkeeper a stony glare before looking away, to inspect some other exotic species.

Taking in a shaky breath the shopkeeper continued to poke the sleeping mutt, while glancing at the alien from the corner of his several eyes. He didn't look like any type of alien he had ever seen before, his features were to refined and almost regal looking. With a small pointed nose, smooth complexion, curly blond hair and aquamarine eyes, this man looked like something from another galaxy, presumably earth.

"So what planet are you from, again?" He asked trying to sound conversational, as the beast he was poking began to stir.

"I didn't tell you in the first place and, honestly, I doubt that to be any of your business. Is it awake yet?!" The male snapped looking thoroughly peeved.

The shopkeeper, still slightly shaken from the man's harsh answer, could only nod dumbly, as the creature awoke groaning loudly.

"Good I'm in a rush. And stop poking it! If he's damaged in any way I expect a refund!"

* * *

_...If he's damaged in any way, I expect a refund?_

_What the Hell?_

Ben stood up and sniffed out his surroundings, completely confused. Where **was** he? He turned his head in the direction of the voices and snarled. Where was Grandpa Max and Gwen!

"Where'd you get him any ways? Vulpimancers are hard to acquire." The voice he heard earlier questioned.

"All my catchers are skilled in what they do." This was a new voice and Ben immediantly didn't like it. The sound was similar to nails on a chalkboard and was quickly giving him a headache.

The conversation continued as Ben took another look around. Now he knew where he was, but he was hoping he was still asleep.

He gave another loud groan, gettting the two men's attention.

Both men stopped and looked at the animal, blankly. 

"Well, it seems as if he's ready to go." The shop keeper mumbled, handing the other man the leash and electric collar, that he had some how placed on the mutt.

"Great." The man gave an unnecessarily hard jerk of the leash and Ben was sent stumbling out of the opened cage.

The man watched with a slight twitch of his lip, as the dog tried to recollect itself, before he dragged the growling thing to the shops exit.

* * *

_This party is such a waste of my valuable time..._

The female, human-looking alien, sighed loudly. Attracting more attention to herself.

"Oh! You must be so excited Celina! Now your almost a grown woman!" Teased one of the many females surronding her.

"Ecstatic..." She mumbled, flashing a phoney grin to the bubbly intendee.

The rest of the group giggled in unison and Celina groaned, as she could feel a rather large headache comming on.

"Alright, ladies. How about giving the woman of the day some space, while we go gather the gifts?"

There were excited squeals as the large group began to disperse, each person running around frantically trying to get ahold of their gifts and race back to Celina before anyone else.

"Open mine first!"

"No! Mine!"

"I'm your favorite right Celina? Open mine!!!!"

"Wait!" Celina belllowed, immediantly silencing all shouting. "I appreciate all the enthusiam, but I can't open all your gifts at the same time. So if you all could a get into a neat and orderly line it would be much appreciated."

"Oh, poo, and here I was hoping you would recieve my gift first..." Came a deep and sexy drawl, from the back of the room.

* * *

_What a loser, who says 'oh poo'?_

Ben snorted with mirth, as he was dragged to the front of the room and presented to an attractive looking female.

_Hello baby!_

Regardless of how old he became Ben Tennyson, whether man or beast, would always remain a ladies man.

Or so he thought.

Ben looked up to see his capture lean in and place a delicate kiss on the ravenette's nose, as he watched he was reminded of the sappy movies Gwen forced him to watch when he was younger.

_Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick._

_

* * *

_"Happy Birthday, my love."

"Err, yeah...thanks I guess?" Celina mumbled staring at the odd looking creature.

"Of course! How could I forget! This is my gift to you." The man stated handing the leash to her.

"Hmm, Oh! Miguel, really thank you! It's very nice?" She mutttered, taking the leash from him.

"I'm glad you approve." Miguel smiled taking her hand and kissing it gently, with a chorus of cooing to back him up.

"Wow Celina, your so lucky!" One of her close friends gushed.

Removing her hand from the soft lips of Miguel, she turned to her companion and asked, "Why is that, Marlana?"

Multiple gasps filled the room, and she suddenly found herself on the recieving end of many shocked looks.

"Well 'cause, Vulpimancer are rare and quite popular since it's also one of Ben 10,000's forms. So, to put it simply their expensive!"

"Oh...Well, back to the presents!"

* * *

_::After the party::_

"Bye, thank you for the wonderful gifts!" Celina smiled waving the mass of people out the door, beforing closing it quickly.

"Hope to see you...never." She sighed, flopping down on the couch and staring at her now empty living room.

She closed her eyes and moved her head to rest on the arm of the couch, while she began to nod off. Until she felt someone watching her.

Cracking an eye open Celina was greeted with the _lovely_ sight of her newly acquired pet drooling on her carpet. Although, she felt a little silly thinking someone was watching her when the thing didn't even have eyes to see with.

"You are so disgusting; you look ugly and you smell bad." She insulted the beast, who merely grinned at her in away that said, _" You know you want me."_

She chuckled, this was an **animal**, and an ugly one at that. Who would ever want something so unattractive?

"Well, you need a name and a bath but I don't fell like giving you either at the moment." She stared at the darkening puddle of spit on her carpet and gave one last glance at the mutt before rolling over and falling asleep.

* * *

Ben watched in amusment as his new 'owner' talked to herself. She was definitely something special, and rude. 

_How dare she say I smell! If only she knew who she was talking to..._

Ben sighed and curled up on the floor, careful not to lay in his own spit puddle.

_The omnitrix never too this long to time out, even when I didn't know how to control it. _

_I wonder if Grandpa and Gwen have noticed yet..._

* * *

A/N: Ha! Longest chapter yet! My fingers hurt, so if there are any mistakes, and I'm sure there's plenty, I'll correct 'em later!

* * *

Preveiw 

Chapter four:

Ben gets a bath and a name!

Gwen and Grandpa finally notice Bens absence.

Ben gets potty trained!

* * *

A/N: Don't you just hate these? It makes the story seem longer than it really is! Oh well, I just noticed that if you look at the update thing at the top of the page, it seems as if I update every month. Which isn't to good for the readers, but I don't know... I just found some humor in it, maybe I should do that from now on? Update every month!

So, any ways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for the reviews and favorites!

* * *

I have a line obsession...

* * *


End file.
